


Behind The DIET Building

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Eight months later and the pain of Akechi's death is still just as raw. Some days were harder than others. And then a familiar face came back.





	Behind The DIET Building

Ryuji’s head hit the table and he whined loudly.

“I don’t even know what I don’t know anymore.” he muttered.

Ann sighed, flipping through her notes with a scowl.

“Honestly, even my notes don’t make sense for this part.” Ann admitted.

“I told you already, it is quite simple.” Makoto said.

“Yeah, so you’ve said.” Ryuji mumbled.

Haru sighed and placed the coffee on the table.

“Just calm down. If we all work through it together, I am sure we can get it done.” her ever present cheer was infectious and before long, Ryuji lifted up his head and started going over his notes again with vigor.

Haru smiled at Makoto, who smiled back and mouthed ‘thank you’. Haru nodded before returning to help Akira in the small kitchen. He was stirring a pot of curry, the smell filled the room and Morgana made a noise of hunger.

“Is it done yet?” Futaba asked as she sat at the counter, one hand typing on her laptop, the other petting Morgana’s back.

“Almost.” Akira replied.

“I am famished. Truly this meal will save my life.” Yusuke stated.

“I thought I told you to start saving money.” Makoto demanded and he blinked.

“You did. But my favorite art store was having a sale.” he replied calmly.

She just sighed. Akira chuckled as he started filling plates. The calm was something he was grateful for. Eight months ago, they had defeated Yaldabaoth, the battle had been harsh and the consequences of their failure had been serious, but after they had destroyed the creature, things had gone back to the way they were. The Metaverse was gone, so they no longer had their personas, but that was fine with them.

He had spoken to his parents and after a long discussion, it had been decided that Akira’s home was Cafe LeBlanc. His parents had signed over permanent guardianship to Sojiro and he was officially part of the family. He filled the last plate and turned around.

“Ok, come and get it!” he said with a smile.

The body hit the concrete and let out a small cry.

“Get outta here, ya bum!” the man yelled before slamming the door closed.

The young man slowly sat up, his limbs trembling and weak. There went his only chance to eat tonight. Pulling his jacket closer, he stumbled away from the restaurant and into a nearby alley. Eight months. Eight months he had been like this. Living on the streets, trying to figure out where to go and where he belonged. He looked up at the bright lights all around him, mesmerized.

He had no name, not one he remembered anyway. He had woken up in an alley behind a place called the DIET building with no idea of who he was or where he belonged. He had wandered around from there, sleeping in alleys and stealing food when he could. There was a small part of him that knew he was looking for something, but what was it? He walked over to an alley and sat down, trying to ignore the rain that had started and the pain in his stomach. His head bobbed as he tried to stay awake. If he didn’t, well…

The rain stopped. He paused and looked up to find a young woman standing over him, her umbrella covering him.

“Hello there.” she said sweetly.

Curly tan hair with wide, caring eyes. She seemed rich based on the car waiting nearby, a man holding the door. He stared at her in awe and he saw something flash in her eyes. Her eyes widened and she spoke.

“Akechi-kun?” she whispered.

Haru slowly helped the young man into her home before placing him on the couch. The staff whispered at her harshly that bringing a stranger into her home was a bad idea, but she just shook her head.

“I know him. He is no stranger.” she replied.

She eyed him again, her heart pounding despite her calm appearance. When she had seen him, curled up in the alley, she had no idea who she was approaching. He just looked so small and weak and she couldn’t just leave him there, but when she had seen who hid in the darkness, her heart stopped.

This was not the Akechi she remembered however. The confident, carefully planning man was gone, leaving a young, wide eyed man in his place. He looked sick, pale skin and bloodshot eyes. She heard his voice in her head.

_ “Akechi-kun?” her voice whispered. _

_ “Who...is that me?” he asked in reply. _

“How are you feeling?” she asked, shaking that from her head.

He rubbed his hands together, nervously.

“I’m fine, miss.” he muttered.

Haru waved a staff member over and he brought Akechi a towel. Gently he took it with a small smile.

“Thank you.” his voice was grateful and she felt a pang.

This was Akechi, the man who killed her father, the one who caused so much pain, death and destruction, but like this? He looked so very young and lost. She had been told for years her soft heart would get her in trouble, but right now, she couldn’t just let him suffer.

“Akechi-kun, do you know who I am?” she asked as he wiped his face and neck.

He stared at her, his intelligent eyes looking her over before he looked away.

“No, I’m sorry.” he muttered.

She nodded her head before sighing.

“My name is Haru Okumura. We were…” she trailed off.

What did she say? Acquaintances? Friends? Murderer and victim?

“Friends.” she settled on.

He paused.

“Friends.” he muttered.

He looked at her and seemed to be searching her eyes for something.

“If we were friends, why did you not come for me?” he asked.

She paused.

“I had no idea you were still alive.” she replied.

He frowned.

“Does that mean...I’m supposed to be dead?” he asked.

She nodded slowly.

“Yes. The circumstances leading up to it are...complicated.” Haru admitted.

“Complicated.” he parroted.

He seemed unsure of what to make of her statement. He lowered the towel to his lap and bit his lip.

“You said my name was Akechi?” he asked.

“Goro Akechi, yes.” she nodded.

“And we were...friends.” he stressed.

“Yes, we were.” she stated sadly.

“But you seem sad when you talk about it. Were we not good friends?” he pushed.

“We weren’t. We had our...differences. I was angry at you...for a long time. For something you did.” she explained.

“Something bad?” he asked nervously.

“Yes.” she replied.

There was no point in beating around the bush about it. He paused and looked down, picking at the towel a bit.

“Was I...a bad person?” he asked.

Haru let out a breath and looked away from him for the first time. Her hands were clasped together so tightly that she was losing feeling in her fingers. She finally looked at him again and smiled.

“No, just scared and confused.” she finally said.

Sae typed furiously at her laptop, trying to finish the report she needed to hand in. Makoto had gone to bed hours ago, but Sae had to get this done. Her phone went off just then and she scowled.

“Sae speaking.” she said.

“Sae-san, I apologize for calling so late.” Haru’s voice said.

Her fingers paused. She had become rather close with the young heiress since Makoto had started hanging out with her. Haru was kind and polite and would never interrupt Sae this late unless it was urgent.

“Haru-san, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” Sae demanded.

Her fingers were paused above the keys, ready to go back to work if this wasn’t something worth her time, but right now, her full attention on her phone.

“Yes, well, no...I found Akechi.” Haru said.

The phone fell. Sae’s whole body went stiff. Her mind went blank.

“Sae-san?” Haru’s worried voice called.

Sae blinked and bent down to get the phone.

“I-I’m sorry. Please repeat that.” Sae said, voice shaking.

“I found Akechi-kun. Sae, he’s alive.” Haru whispered into the phone.

Sae’s lower lip trembled. He was alive? Akechi was alive? Her eyes squeezed shut. Her mind replayed all the times over the last eight months that Makoto had come home and just cried. The death of Akechi had been a hard blow for them all and something many of them were still struggling to get over it. If he was alive, where had he been this entire time?

A flash of pure rage came over her. This man had caused them so much grief and he was still alive? Her urge to hunt him down and kill him herself was strong, but she let out a breath and calmed herself down.

“I will be there tomorrow morning.” Sae said.

Haru and her said goodnight before she hung up. The report on her computer suddenly seemed a lot less important. She got up from her chair and walked to her room. She slept, but not well.

Haru sighed when she heard the doorbell ring the next morning. Akechi was looking a little better after some food, a shower and some rest. She had her butler go out and get him some clean clothes (she dimly realized he was still wearing his detective outfit, but it had been torn to shreds by weather and time. She had them burned). She sat with him in the living room, waiting for Sae to come in. Last night they had spent hours going over what Akechi remembered, which was next to nothing.

He remembered waking up at the DIET building, wandering around hopelessly trying to figure out who he was and where he belonged. Haru winced. After his death and then the death of Yaldabaoth, they had learned that Akechi had been wiped off the face of the planet. They could find not a shred of evidence he had once existed. Even people who had interacted with him on a daily basis had no idea who he was. The only ones who remembered were the Thieves, Sae and Sojiro.

“Is someone here?” Akechi asked.

Haru nodded.

“I asked a friend of our’s to stop by.” Haru said simply.

Sae was brought in by a butler and she paused behind Akechi. She slowly walked around until their eyes met and she stopped. Haru was pretty sure she wasn’t even breathing.

“Hello.” Akechi said after a moment.

“Hello.” she replied.

She walked over to a chair and sat down, staring at him the whole time. He looked nervous, picking at the blanket across his lap. Sae leaned back in her seat.

“It is him.” she muttered.

Haru smiled.

“You didn’t believe me?” she teased.

Sae flushed a bit.

“I did, but still…” Sae stared at him and he looked at Haru.

“Her staring is making me uncomfortable.” he admitted and Sae coughed.

“Do you know who I am?” Sae asked, crossing her arms.

Akechi frowned.

“No.” he replied.

Sae nodded.

“My name is Sae Nijima. We worked together at one point.” Sae stated.

He blinked, startled.

“We did?” he asked.

“Yes, we were partners.” Sae said sadly.

Sae saw Akechi, but not the one she remembered. The often overly eager detective was gone. In his place, a young man who was very confused.

“I see. But Haru-san said I died…” Akechi said.

“You did. It’s a long complicated story that has a lot of parts, but one thing that you should know is this.” Sae leaned in and her eyes narrowed.

“There are people who have been hurt by your actions. There are people who will want to see you and people who won’t. You need to understand and accept this.” Sae stated.

Akechi looked scared. His eyes darted between them.

“My actions?” he muttered.

Haru sighed.

“I hadn’t exactly gotten there yet.” Haru said.

Sae blinked before flushing. She leaned back.

“My apologizes.” she muttered.

“Wait, please what do you mean by ‘my actions’? Haru-san said that we were friends once, but we had a bad falling out. Is there more to it than that?” Akechi demanded.

Haru and Sae looked at each other. How much did they explain? How much could they explain? The Metaverse as a whole was complex and they didn’t even know that much about it. There was one person who did though and that would be Akira. But how would he react to Akechi being alive?

Akira had reacted the worst after Akechi’s death. Haru knew for a fact that he still had nightmares about it. Akira was trying to live a simple life, but how could he when he had watched a man die? And someone he had cared about? Haru wondered if he would be ok finding out Akechi was alive.

“Akechi-kun, there is a lot to the story that we have to explain, but we are not quite sure how much you will understand.” Haru said.

His eyes flashed.

“I am not stupid, Haru-san.” he replied angrily.

It was the first time she had seen anger in him and Sae frowned.

“Do not take that tone with her, Akechi-kun. She is trying to help you.” Sae snapped.

Akechi pulled back a little and frowned.

“It just seems like you all know more about me than I do.” Akechi said.

Haru nodded.

“I understand it’s scary and confusing, but the story itself...doesn’t make a lot of sense until we can explain everything to you. I would like to try and bring someone else over if I can. He can explain it better.” Haru said.

Akechi nodded slowly and she stood up. As she got on the phone, Sae looked at him. He glanced at her and sighed.

“I guess I will just have to wait huh?” he asked.

She nodded.

Akira stared at the door before him, grip on his bag handle was tight. When Haru had called him, he had been in the middle of watching a movie with Futaba. She had not been pleased when he had gotten up to take the call, but as his face lost all color, she had seemed more concerned about him. Haru’s voice echoed in his ear.

_ “Akechi is alive.” _

Alive. Akechi was alive. Somehow, some way, he was alive and Haru had found him. Akira watched the door open and Haru smiled at him. He smiled back, though his eyes were clearly bloodshot. She hugged him and he hugged her. Morgana yelped in his bag and they pulled back.

“Come in.” Haru stepped out of the way.

He stepped inside and followed her to the living room. There he found Sae, who nodded to him. Realizing someone else was here, the man on the couch turned around. Akechi and Akira looked at each other, one in confusion, the other in awe.

“Hello.” Akechi said quietly.

“Hello.” Akira replied without thought.

He walked around and sat on the other end of the couch, facing Akechi. Akechi didn’t seem to know what to think and Akira was quiet. A yelp from his bag brought him out of his trance and he opened it to let Moragana out.

“It’s about ti-...” Morgana turned and stopped, staring at Akechi with wide eyes.

Akechi’s mouth dropped open.

“I’m sorry...but did that cat just talk?” Akechi asked, pointing.

“He can hear me.” Morgana muttered as he hopped out of the bag.

Akechi leaned away from Morgana, staring at him.

“That cat is talking.” Akechi said, looking at Sae and Haru.

“So he can still hear Mona-chan.” Haru rubbed her chin.

“Wait, you can hear it too?” Akechi demanded.

“Yes, all three of us can. Sorry Sae-san.” Haru said.

Sae held up her hands.

“After finding out what you had to do to hear him, I’ll pass.” Sae said.

Akechi stared at her and then looked at Morgana.

“I am scared to ask why I can hear the cat.” Akechi stated.

Morgana growled.

“I am not a cat! Well, I am for right now, but that’s not the point!” Morgana hissed.

Akira placed a hand on Morgana’s back and he settled down. Akechi raised his eyes to the other male in the room and paused.

“You know me too?” he asked tiredly.

Akira nodded slowly.

“Yes. My name is Akira Kurusu.” Akira stated.

Akechi nodded and looked down.

“And this is...Mona?” Akechi asked.

“Morgana actually. Mona’s a nickname.” Akira replied.

Akechi nodded again.

“And me being able to hear you is...important?” Akechi asked.

“Very.” Morgana replied.

Morgana sat down and looked at Haru.

“How much have you explained?” he asked.

“Nothing so far. We weren’t sure how much we could without confusing him.” Haru stated.

“I guess we should get going then.” Morgana said.

The next two hours was overwhelming. Morgana and Akira took turns telling the tale of how Akira ended up here, the Phantom Thieves, Akechi’s involvement and then, finally, Akechi’s betrayal of Haru’s father. Akechi had a few questions, but mostly stayed silent. When they got to the part about Haru’s father, his eyes widened and he looked at her with shock.

“Y-You took me in even after you knew? Why?” Akechi asked.

Haru wiped her tears and smiled.

“I couldn’t let you suffer.” she replied.

“Haru-san has a very kind heart.” Sae stated.

They completed the tale with Shido, then the final battle and finally, Morgana’s return. When they were done, Akechi just sat there. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the ceiling. Akira and Morgana looked at each other.

“Are you ok?” Haru asked.

He let out a long, harsh sigh.

“When I first woke up, I was confused. Everything in my head was a mess of sounds and sensations, but no context behind them. I wandered around, trying to figure out where to go, not understanding why I saw missing posters for everyone else, but the man I saw in the mirror. Now I understand why.” Akechi explained.

There was silence. No one seemed sure of what to say and finally Akechi looked at Akira.

“I don’t know how much of this I believe. I mean it’s a lot to take in, but.... A talking cat certainly gives your story some credibility.” Akechi muttered.

“We wouldn’t lie to you like this.” Akira said calmly.

Akechi glanced at him and swallowed.

“That’s the worst part. There is a part of me that knows you wouldn’t lie to me. I don’t know how I know, but I know.” Akechi sighed.

“I’ve done horrible things. I’ve hurt countless people. I’ve...murdered countless people. I can’t…” Akechi rubbed his eyes.

“You said I died and maybe it’s better that I did. Maybe I am better off dead.” Akechi said harshly.

Akira grabbed his chin and stared in his eyes. Akira didn’t know it, but red flicks appeared in his eyes.

“Don’t say that.” Akira said coldly.

“Akira.” Sae warned.

“Don’t you dare say that.” Akira demanded.

Akechi’s eyes were wide.

“I watched you die in my head a thousand times. Over and over and over again for eight months straight. My friends all cried for you, mourned for you, wished that we had a second chance to get you back and here you are. Yes, we are eight months late, but dammit, Akechi!” Akira’s eyes were watery.

“I’m not going to let this second chance go.” Akira stated.

Akechi’s eyes watered and he leaned in, making Morgana jump from the couch. His sobs were harsh, but Akira held him and rubbed his back, despite his own tears. Haru walked over and hugged them both, her sweet scent made Akira close his eyes. Akechi fell asleep in Akira’s arms and that was fine. Haru covered them with a blanket and Akira nodded at her. Sae, Haru and Morgana walked away.

“So now what?” Haru asked.

“I believe it is best that we keep Akechi here.” Sae stated.

“Why here?” Morgana asked.

Sae looked at Morgana.

“He asked why here?” Haru replied.

“Because there are more people to keep an eye on him. That is, if you don’t mind, Haru-san.” Sae stated.

“I don’t mind. I think that’s a good idea.” Haru said absently.

“Is something wrong?” Sae asked.

“We should tell the others. I think it is best everyone knows.” Haru said.

“You're ...kidding me.” Ann muttered.

They all, besides Futaba, stared at Akira and Haru, eyes wide with shock. The manga Ryuji had been holding fell to the floor with a light thump. Akira and Haru glanced at each other.

“They aren’t. I saw him with my own two eyes. He understood me.” Morgana said from Futaba’s lap.

There was silence, long and tense before Ryuji shot to his feet and was out the door. Akira winced and nodded to Haru. He hated to leave her alone to answer their questions, but Ryuji was his priority right now.

“I got this.” Haru whispered and he ran after Ryuji.

He found him by Sojiro’s house, just pacing back and back. He seemed to be mumbling to himself. Akira moved a bit closer.

“Ryuji?” Akira called.

Ryuji turned on him, his eyes narrowed.

“He’s alive! That fucking little shit is alive!” Ryuji roared.

“I know.” Akira stated.

“After everything he put us through! After everything he put you through! And he’s alive! And living in Haru’s house!” Ryuji demanded.

“Yes.” Akira replied.

Ryuji started pacing again. He was tugging at his hair, a clear sign of his distress. Akira stepped before him and pulled his hands from his hair.

“Ryuji, stop.” Akira said and Ryuji swallowed.

“How can you be so calm about this? I mean, come on, man!” Ryuji muttered.

Akira looked down.

“Believe me, I wasn’t calm when Haru called. I was a mess before I saw him myself. If Futaba and Morgana hadn’t been there... But he doesn’t remember anything, Ryuji.” Akira stated.

“How can you prove that! This could all be some… some trick! To make us lower our guards again! What if he comes after you again?!” Ryuji demanded.

Akira cupped his cheeks and smiled. He pressed their foreheads together. 

“I know you’re upset. I know you’re scared. I am too.” Akira whispered.

Ryuji stared at him and swallowed.

“I just don’t want to lose what we have. We finally found peace again.” Ryuji whispered.

No one, besides Akira, knew of the night terrors Ryuji faced. Some nights, he was still trapped on Shido’s sinking ship, dragged down to the murky depths of his mind, never to escape. Other nights, he thought of Akira, alone in that room with Akechi, shot dead, their plan not enough to keep Akechi from killing the man he loved. He knew Ann, Yusuke and Makoto all had nightmares as well. After what they had been through, it would be hard not to, but Akechi? Akechi starred in way too many of them for Ryuji to be happy with it.

“I don’t...know if I want him here.” Ryuji stated.

He sounded like a horrible person when he said that, but he wasn’t going to lie to himself much less Akira. He had been against Akechi from the start, especially when they learned what he was planning, but what if Akira was right? What if Akechi had no clue what was going on? What if he needed them? Ryuji felt lower than dirt.

“I know. It’s ok to feel that way.” Akira said.

They walked back to the cafe, where chaos was happening. Ann was screaming at the top of her lungs about ‘traitorous assholes’. Yusuke was standing by the window, as still as a statue while Makoto sat on Akira’s bed and just stared at the floor. Haru seemed to be trying to get Ann under control.

“Ann, please sit down.” Akira commanded.

She stopped, staring at him with wide eyes before she sat down. Makoto put her arm around her shoulders and she leaned in. Makoto looked at him and nodded. Futaba sat on the floor with Morgana.

“I know this is a lot, but we need to talk about it.” Akira said as Ryuji sat on the couch.

“What is there to talk about? He has no memories. Let him go and be on his way.” Makoto stated.

“Mako-chan. He has no family. If we let him go, he will surely…” Haru trailed off.

“Die on the streets like a commoner? Perhaps that is where he belongs.” Yusuke replied coldly.

“Yusuke, know of all people know what it is like to be homeless and hungry. Would you really wish that on anyone?” Akira asked.

Yusuke’s shoulders held before slumping as he looked at Akira.

“No.” Yusuke finally said.

“He’s made mistakes (Ryuji snorted), but there is a chance we can help him.” Akira stated.

“Akira, he’s a killer. He’s killed people. Yes, he has no memories of it, or so he says, but what if they come back?” Makoto asked.

“Even so, what can we do? We can’t take him to the police. The Metaverse is gone. He can’t do anymore damage and we can’t prove he did anything to start with.” Akira replied.

There was a pause.

“Even still, what about us?” Ann asked.

Akira looked at her.

“What about what he did to us? Are you asking us to put aside our pain to make him feel better?” she demanded.

“Lady Ann.” Morgana muttered.

Akira sighed.

“If you don’t want to go near him, Ann, I’m not asking you to. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Akira stated.

She nodded. She flushed a bit and mouthed ‘sorry’, which he just nodded to. She knew better than to think he would force her to do anything like that.

“So what is the next step from here?” Yusuke asked.

“It depends on everyone. Haru has agreed to keep him at her house and I plan on visiting him. If you want to, you can, but if not, that’s fine too.” Akira stated.

Ann stood on the front step and sighed. Why she had talked herself into this, she would never understand. As far as she knew, no one, but Akira had come to visit Akechi yet over the past week, but Ann had to see for herself. As the butler opened the door, she nodded and walked right in. Akechi was in the living room, reading a book while Haru watered the flowers around the room.

“Hello.” Akechi said as he lowered his book.

Haru smiled at her and she gave a weak one back. Ann sat in the chair across from him.

“My name is Ann.” she started simply.

He smiled at her, but when she didn’t smile back, it faded and he looked away. Haru left the room, giving them some time.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ann-san.” he replied.

She wanted to scream at him, yell at him, make him drop that stupid shy kid act. But it wasn’t an act was it? She looked at her hands.

“I was called Panther.” Ann started.

Akechi tilted his head to the side.

“I see. Fascinating. Akira told me you joined after a man called Kamoshida did something to your friend, Shiho.” Akechi stated.

Ann closed her eyes. Shiho was doing better. They both were.

“That’s right. That bastard hurt her and she tried to kill herself because of it. I joined the Thieves to stop men like that from hurting another person.” Ann explained.

How she ever explained why she joined the Thieves? She had to Haru, Sae, Sojiro, Futaba, Yusuke and Makoto, but outside those people, had she ever explained her need to keep going with the Thieves?

“I see. That is a worthy cause. And I almost ruined it.” he sounded so remorseful that she had to open her eyes to really look at him.

“Yes, you did.” Ann stated.

Akechi lowered his head and Ann sighed.

“I hated you. I hated you because you were trying to hurt my friends.” Ann explained.

“I would hate me too.” Akechi said.

Ann stood up.

“This is a waste of both of our times.” Ann said, shaking her head.

“Yes, you are probably right.” Akechi stated.

“I’ll come back tomorrow. I need to think.” Ann started for the door.

“Goodbye, Ann-san.” Akechi called.

Ann left without looking back.

“Your friend came by. Her name was Ann.” Akechi said when Akira visited him later that day.

“Is that so? Huh, interesting.” Akira replied.

“She told me she hated me.” Akechi stated.

“Not a shock. Ann is very bold. She can and will tell you what she thinks of you.” Akira said.

“She said she would be back tomorrow.” Akechi muttered.

Akira smiled.

Ann sat in the chair and pouted. She had sat up thinking all night, but everything she wanted to talk about with him involved his memories and since he didn’t have those, she was shit out of luck.

“Good day, Ann-san.” Akechi replied.

“I tried to think of something to talk about, but honestly, nothing worked, so I figured I’d just come here anyway and see what happened.” Ann explained.

Akechi nodded along, as if he understood.

“Let’s start with the basics then.” Akechi replied.

“Like what?” Ann asked.

“Well, what’s your favorite color? Book? Simple things.” Akechi shrugged.

He seemed sheepish, like he thought it might be silly. She huffed.

“My favorite color is blue.” Ann started slowly.

From there, it was a simple back and forth. Ann relaxed a bit, her tense posture slumping as she got more comfortable. By the time they realized, it was almost lunch time.

“Shoot! I have a photoshoot across town! I have to go, bye Akechi-kun!” Ann yelled as she rushed out.

When Haru came in to see how everything was going, she found Akechi smiling as he read his book.

“Ann came again today, like she promised.” Akechi said.

Akira hummed.

“She always keeps her promises, even if she doesn’t want to.” Akira stated.

“I’m glad. I was worried she wouldn’t show up.” Akechi smiled.

The next one to show up was Makoto. She came in calmly, reminding Akechi quite a bit of her sister.

“My name is Makoto Nijima. You already met my older sister, Sae.” Makoto stated.

“Yes, I have. She is quite...something.” Akechi replied.

“Sis got where she was by sheer force of will. She can be intimidating at times, but she really is kind.” Makoto explained.

Akechi nodded.

“I got that feeling.” They went quiet.

“You know. Ann-san told me she hated me from the get go. How do you feel about me, Nijima-san?” Akechi asked.

Makoto paused.

“I wasn’t apart of the original Thieves. I was brought in later on, after Kamoshida happened. For a while, I did agree with you when you said they were dangerous. I thought they were too, but then I realized they were the only ones doing something about the world we live in.” Makoto stated.

Her sense of justice, of right and wrong was clear.

“When I did join the Thieves, I was a little unsure of what to make of you. You seemed like you were against us, but you also talked about justice.” Makoto said.

“To be honest with you, I don’t know what to do with myself anymore. I’ve been told I did horrible things.” Akechi admitted.

“You killed people.” Makoto’s voice was cold.

“So I have been told.” His voice caught.

He had a hard time wrapping his mind around that part. He had killed people and caused them, in turn, to kill others. He had shattered minds. It was a hard pill to swallow.

“What does your gut tell you?” Makoto asked.

“To turn myself in. To confess to all my wrongdoings.” he admitted.

“But the only thing that would do is cause confusion. I can’t even confess to my crimes.” he sighed.

Makoto nodded along.

“No one can prove anything anymore. The Metaverse is gone and anyone who knew about it is gone too.” Makoto explained.

They sighed.

“Justice is not as simple as it should be.” Akechi muttered.

“Could it ever be simple? I mean even in the case of a man killing another man, you don’t know why. You never know the full truth.” Makoto replied.

They spoke of justice, of the criminal justice system, of everything for a while. It was refreshing to Akechi. Makoto had strong convictions and she held her ground on them. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

“Nijima-san is quite interesting.” Akechi started when Akira got there.

“Which one?” Akira teased.

“Makoto. We spoke a lot today.” Akechi replied.

“I’m glad.” Akira said sitting down.

Makoto and Ann became frequent visitors, much like Akira was. Haru liked to let them have their privacy, but sometimes, she would join in as well. And then one day, someone new came. He was tall with blue hair. He introduced himself as Yusuke Kitagawa.

“Good morning.” Akechi said.

“Good morning to you as well.” Yusuke was elegant, but awkward. He refused to sit, deciding to stand by the window instead.

The distance between them showed Akechi clearly what Yusuke thought. Not that he was hiding it.

“I’ve asked everyone else so far, might as well ask you too. What do you think of me, Kitagawa-kun?” Akechi asked.

Yusuke stared at him.

“My opinion on you has never changed. I always believed there was more to you and there was. You just turned out to be a bad person.” Yusuke stated.

“Oh? You don’t think my circumstances made me into a bad person?” Akechi asked.

Yusuke just stared.

“My mother died when I was an infant. My Sensei, the man I loved with all my heart and soul, turned out to be her murderer and a thief. He stole years of my life, my happiness and any chance I had at being a normal person. Those are things I will never get back. You had every opportunity given to you to change your ways and you wasted all of them.” Yusuke replied.

Akechi swallowed. This was the first person to really hold a grudge against him. Yusuke held his eyes.

“Haru-san is a gentle hearted soul. She has no reason to give you a home, food or safety. You stole from her something that could never be given back. I wish I could say I am a better person. That I have sympathy for you. But I truly do not. I came here to see you with my own eyes. I believe this will be the last time we meet.” Yusuke left. 

There was no goodbye, no nothing. Yusuke just walked out and Akechi felt a burden on his soul like never before.

“Yusuke stopped by.” Akechi said quietly.

“Haru told me. How are you doing?” Akira asked.

“I knew...someone would hold a grudge, but I didn’t expect it so brazenly.” Akechi admitted.

“Yusuke is not a bad person.” Akira stated.

“I know.” Akechi said.

Makoto sighed when she came to visit him next.

“I’m sorry if Yusuke upset you. He is not good about holding back on emotion.” she said.

“There is no reason to apologize for him. He has every right to be angry with me, as you all do.” Akechi said.

Makoto looked away.

“Is what he said true? About his Sensei?” Akechi asked.

She nodded.

“Sae was the one to speak to Madarame. He openly admitted to stealing artwork, abusing his pupils and...being the cause of Yusuke’s mother’s death.” Makoto stated.

“Then we are alike in a way. We both lost our mothers and had horrible fathers, so to speak that is. Perhaps that is why he is disappointed in me.” Akechi said.

Makoto nodded.

“I would not be surprised if you see him again.” Makoto said.

Turns out, she was right. Yusuke came a few days later. He once against stood by the window.

“I do hope the others didn’t force you to come here.” Akechi stated.

“They did ask me to stop by again, but Akira reminded them that I had every right not to see you again.” Yusuke replied.

Akechi frowned.

“Then why are you here?” Akechi asked.

“I came to see Haru.” he stated.

Haru came in just then. She sat before Akechi with a tray of drinks and smiled.

“Hello, Yusuke-kun. How are you today?” she asked.

“I am fine and yourself?” Yusuke asked.

“Yusuke is an odd one.” Akechi admitted when Akira stopped by that night.

“Is that so?” Akira asked.

They sat on the couch, Akechi’s head in Akira’s lap.

“Yes, he said he will only stop by to see Haru, not me. But insists they chat in the same room I am in.” Akechi stated.

Akira chuckled.

“Haru and he get along well. They are both artists in their own sense and Yusuke feels at peace when she is around. I think he realized in some way, he needed to get over this grudge, if only for his own sanity, but isn’t sure he can talk to you. He is, in a way, using Haru to hang out with you and get used to you.” Akira replied.

Akechi hummed.

Akechi’s days were filled with people. Someone would always stop by during the day, usually Makoto or Ann with the ever rare Yusuke mixed in. Akira always stopped by at night while Haru or Sae would fill the other hours of the day. This continued for a while and at one point, Akechi asked why he only ever saw people one at a time. Haru laughed.

“We all have very strong personalities and sometimes, when we are in the same room together, it can get very loud. Like Makoto and Ann. We didn’t want to overwhelm you with a lot of sound and people.” Haru explained.

He smiled.

“Thank you, Haru-san. That is very considerate of you.” Akechi stated.

Akechi watched as Haru walked in with Morgana trailing behind her. This was the first time he had seen Morgana since the day he met Akira. What he was more curious about was the laptop Haru set up on the table before him. He leaned in as a picture appeared of some little cat devil thing.

“Hello Akechi.” a demonic sounding voice said.

Haru sighed as Akechi stared with wide eyes.

“Futaba-chan please.” Haru said.

There was a pause and then a girl’s voice came over the speakers.

“My name is Futaba Sakura.” the voice said.

“It’s...nice to meet you?” Akechi stressed.

He looked at Haru and Morgana.

“Futaba wanted to meet with you, but she is...shy.” Morgana explained.

“I am not shy!” Futaba demanded.

“Then why are you home in your pjs and I am here?” Morgana demanded.

“Heyyy! Mona! Don’t call me out!” Futaba whined.

Akechi watched as Futaba and Morgana argued before looking at Haru. She was smiling at the laptop, a gentle look in her eyes.

“I met… Futaba today?” Akechi stated.

“She told me she was going to see you. She’s like my kid sister.” Akira replied.

Akechi frowned.

“She didn’t physically come see me.” Akechi said.

“Oh, she probably won’t. She has horrible anxiety, so you will probably only talk to her over a laptop.” Akira explained.

“Oh.” Akechi trailed off.

That was odd to think about. That she could see him, but he had no idea what she looked like.

“She’s the orange haired girl in the picture I showed you.” Akira stated.

Well, at least he had a face to put with the voice.

“And truly, that is why I find red an appealing color.” Yusuke finished.

Haru smiled as Akechi glanced up from his book. Yusuke was doing some weird pose that Akechi was sure was not good for his spine, but he had gotten used to such things by now. It was hard to believe that in the almost two months that had gone by he had gotten used to being around the others when he had once feared they wanted nothing to do with him.

As Yusuke started on the appeal of yellow as a color, Akechi was reminded of a picture Akira had shown him of the Thieves. Out of everyone on there, one person stood out to him.

“Is Ryuji-kun going to stop by and visit me?” Akechi asked suddenly.

Haru and Yusuke both paused, looking at each other before Yusuke sat down.

“I...don’t think so.” Haru said gently.

“Ryuji has shown remarkable aggression towards the very idea of seeing you. We are not allowed to even speak your name in his presence. If he did stop by, Akira would have to be present as well.” Yusuke explained.

Haru nailed him in the side with her elbow and he whined. Akechi lowered his eyes and frowned. Akira had told him about Ryuji, about what the other male meant to him and he had hoped to meet him sooner than later, but if Ryuji didn’t even want to hear his name…

“That is fine. You already told me, right? People have the right not to see me.” Akechi smiled.

“I don’t wanna hear it anymore!” Ryuji yelled as he stormed down the stairs.

Sojiro sighed as he watched Ryuji slam the door shut behind him. Akira came flying down the stairs a minute later.

“Tell Ryuji if he breaks my window, he’s gonna pay for it!” Sojiro yelled after him.

“Ryuji! Wait!” Akira called.

Ryuji was already halfway to the train station, hands in his pockets. Akira caught up with him and winced at his scowl.

“I’m sorry. It just slipped out.” Akira said.

“It slipped out? It slipped out! That’s funny, because this is the third time his name has slipped out of your mouth while I was around!” Ryuji whirled on him, eyes enraged.

“Ryuji.” Akira muttered.

“Just fucking tell me already! Like seriously, just tell me you like him more than you like me and we can call it quits!” Ryuji demanded.

“It’s not like that!” Akira replied.

“Are you sure? Because it seems like he is getting a lot of your attention lately! Hell, everyone is hanging out with him more than they have been hanging out with me!” Ryuji snapped.

Akira bit his lip.

“I’m sorry.” Akira said.

“Are you? Because it sure as hell doesn’t seem like it. I got to go.” Ryuji kept walking, but Akira just stood there.

Akechi glanced at the clock and frowned. It was late, Ann had already left and Haru had to attend a business meeting for her company. Yet, Akira wasn’t here. It was almost an hour after he usually appeared and nothing. Akechi thought about calling him, he had Akira’s number in case of emergencies, but he never used it.

“Maybe the train got delayed.” Akechi muttered.

He sat there, alone, until it was time for bed.

“Ryuji, honey, I’m heading to work! I’ll see you later!” Ryuji’s ma called as she left.

Ryuji just covered his head with a blanket and sighed. It had been two days since he fought with Akira and he hadn’t heard anything from the other boy. His lower lip trembled and he curled up tighter. He had been shocked that Ann was the first person to go see Akechi, even more so when everyone else followed her lead. But with shock came anger.

He remembered blowing up on Ann, screaming at her when she came back, talking about how kind Akechi was, how she was really starting to understand him better. How could she say such a thing? Did she not remember what he had done? He had lost his voice for two days after that one.

There had been a silent agreement not to talk about Akechi or even bring up his name while Ryuji was around. Sure, Ryuji knew it was petty, but just the thought of that man brought a wave of fear and hatred with him. He didn’t want Akechi alive. He didn’t want to have to deal with him.

But Akira seemed just as enamored with him as he had when they were the Thieves and how could Ryuji blame him? He was the cunning, charismatic detective. It was a perfect rival for their fearless leader, the perfect other half. Where did that leave Ryuji? In the dirt, like always. Ryuji curled up tighter. He hated that there had been a small, cruel part of Ryuji that had been happy Akechi was dead, happy that he could no longer catch and hold Akira’s attention, but now? This was almost worse.

Akira not only felt bad for Akechi, but he wanted to help him recover. And that’s why Akira had asked if Ryuji planned on visiting Akechi. Everyone else had, even Futaba in her own way, but Ryuji had stayed away. What was he more afraid of? Seeing Akechi and losing his mind? Or seeing Akechi and falling into the same trap everyone else had?

Ryuji’s fist hit the wall before he pulled it back. He closed his eyes and breathed. When he opened them again, they sparked with power.

“Are you sure about this?” Akira asked as they stood on the front step.

“I have to do this.” Ryuji muttered.

The train ride over had been silent, Ryuji not even bothered to look at Akira after he showed up at Cafe LeBlanc and demanded he comg with Ryuji to see Akechi. Akira wasn’t sure what was going to happen, so he had texted Haru just to warn her. Haru opened the door and smiled.

“Good morning. You two are early.” she said sweetly.

“Just want to get this over and done with.” Ryuji muttered.

Haru glanced at Akira, who shrugged. She let them in and lead them to the living room. Akechi looked up when he heard them enter, smiling at Akira, but pausing at Ryuji.

“Hello.” Akechi said nervously.

Ryuji crossed his arms, saying nothing. He walked around the couch and slouched down into a chair, staring. Akira sighed and walked over to the other end of the couch, sitting there. He was so close to Akechi, their knees were touching.

“My name is Ryuji Sakamoto and I hate you.” Ryuji said.

Akechi nodded.

“I have been told such.” Akechi replied.

He picked at the blanket on his lap. A nervous habit that he really needed to stop. Akira just watched them, as did Haru.

“You almost took everything from me. Akira, my friends, my life, everything.” Ryuji continued.

Akechi swallowed and looked down. His mouth started to open.

“I didn’t come here for an apology.” Ryuji cut him off before Akechi could open his mouth.

“Because...you’re not him.” Ryuji looked away.

Akechi blinked, confused.

“The Goro Akechi I hate is dead. I don’t see him in your eyes.” Ryuji’s voice cracked.

He had been so scared, so terrified that when he came face to face with Akechi, he would feel the same powerlessness, the same despair he felt that day when they learned Akira wanted them all dead, but this wasn’t him. All he saw behind those eyes were a young man with no family and no home. Ryuji crumbled, his sobs were harsh and loud as Haru got up and hugged him.

Akira got up too and hugged him, leaving Akechi sitting there, confused. Ryuji didn’t stay long after that. He left, but not before speaking to Akechi.

“I’ll be back soon.” he muttered as he walked out.

Akira followed him and Haru sighed.

“Will he be ok?” Akechi asked.

“Yes, now he will.” Haru said.

Ryuji laid on Akira’s bed, his head on Akira’s lap. Akira ran his fingers through his hair as they sat there. Ryuji sighed and closed his eyes.

“It isn’t him.” Ryuji muttered.

“No, it’s not.” Akira stated.

Ryuji nodded.

“I was scared.” Ryuji admitted.

“I know.” Akira replied.

“I was scared it was him and he was tricking everyone. That no one would believe me if I saw the old Akechi in him, but it’s not him.” Ryuji said.

Akira just kept petting his hair.

A few days later, Ryuji was back. This time alone. Akechi wasn’t sure what to make of it, but as Ryuji dropped his bag on the table, a few manga fell out.

“Akira told me you liked to read. I grabbed a few of my favorite manga from my house. Thought maybe...” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

Akechi smiled.

“I would like that. I will admit, some of the heavier texts I usually enjoy can be very daunting.” Akechi said.

“Yeah, I mean I don’t like really heavy stuff. I prefer more sports manga and stuff!” Ryuji said.

Akechi grabbed a book and opened it. As time passed, Ryuji spoke of some of his favorite characters and just enjoyed their time together.

“Outside?” Akechi parroted.

Ann nodded, looking pleased with herself.

“I think it’s best you leave the house. I mean you haven’t been outside in three months! We need to get you some fresh air.” Ann nodded.

He looked at Haru, who nodded at him and sighed.

“I suppose that is a good idea.” Akechi muttered.

Twenty minutes later, he was outside. In a simple t-shirt, jacket and jeans, he felt a little uncomfortable. After all, he had mostly been wearing pjs and sweatpants. The jeans felt so tight on his legs.

“Where are we going?” he asked as they got on the train.

“Just over to Shibuya. I need a few things for an upcoming shoot.” Ann said tapping her chin.

The train was crowded and noisy. Akechi had never felt more like a canned sardines in all his life. When they got to Shibuya, it was no better. People ran to and fro, pushing and shoving to get to where they needed to go. Ann lead the charge, just as likely to push and shove her way through. Haru latched onto Akechi’s arm as they followed behind.

“Finally.” Ann breathed as they got to her store.

Akechi placed a hand on his chest, felt his heart pounding. Haru looked at him and frowned.

“Are you ok, Akechi-kun?” she whispered.

He nodded shakily.

“We’ll make this a quick trip.” Haru said.

Ann walked around the store, throwing things into a basket and muttering to herself. As they stood there, Akechi was almost run over by a man walking by, falling to the floor. Their eyes locked and he saw the way the man’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He was gone before Akechi could say anything.

“Are you ok?” Ann called as she came over.

Haru helped him up from the floor.

“I’m fine.” he muttered.

They finished their shopping trip and walked out of the store. As they spoke about where to go for lunch, Akechi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked up when a car came to a stop behind them. The doors were thrown open and suddenly, Akechi was grabbed. He heard Haru scream, he felt himself being dragged into the car.

“Ann! Haru!” he yelled as the door shut behind him.

His head was covered, his hands were tied and he sat, trembling in fear. His heart was pounding, his mind racing, he tried to think of what he could do to keep himself calm, but it was no use. Before long, he was unconscious.

He woke up when the bag was ripped off his head, pulling out some hair. He winced as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden bright lights around him. Two men stood on either side of him, armed to the teeth and he shrunk in his seat. He eyed the handcuffs keeping him tied to the table. The door opened and two men walked in. One was a smartly dressed man, the other a doctor.

“Good afternoon.” the businessman said.

Akechi said nothing.

“Come now, Akechi-kun. Don’t be like that.” he said again.

Akechi paused, blinking.

“You...know me?” Akechi asked.

Hadn’t Akira told him no one remembered him? The man chuckled.

“Of course! Don’t tell me you don’t remember me?” he asked and Akechi slowly shook his head.

“I don’t.” he muttered.

The man paused, humming in thought.

“Very well. I am Sai Yukitsugu. I was your father’s right hand man.” he stated.

Akechi paused. His father. Shido. The man who had ruined everyone's lives. Akechi eyed him.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know who you are talking about.” Akechi said.

Play dumb. See how much of it they will believe. The man, Sai, actually seemed pretty pleased by that.

“Your father is a great man, Akechi-kun. He’s been deeply worried about you since you disappeared. It’s quite lucky that one of my men happened to see you today at the store.” Sai said pleased.

“What do you want from me? Why kidnap me like this?” Akechi asked, holding his hands up.

“Kidnap you? No, no, we are saving you. Here, I apologize about that, let me undo them.” Sai snapped his fingers and the one guard undid the handcuffs. 

Akechi rubbed his wrists, staring at Sai.

“Your men attacked me on the street. Dragged me into a car.” Akechi demanded.

“We had to. Those little witches wouldn’t have let you come with us.” Sai said darkly.

For a moment, Akechi felt fear. What had happened to Ann? And Haru? He remembered hearing them scream.

“What did you do to them? Ann and Haru?” he asked.

“They are fine. We left them right where we found you.” Sai waved his concerns off.

Akechi was starting to get a clear picture here. This man didn’t care who he had to crush to get his way. If he had to hurt two innocent girls to get to Akechi, he would. Akechi swallowed, praying he was telling the truth.

“What do you want from me?” Akechi asked.

“We want you to come back, Akechi-kun. We need you back. For the sake of a better world.” Sai stressed.

Akechi frowned.

“What do you mean?” Akechi questioned.

“Tell me, Akechi-kun, what do you remember about yourself?” it was the first time the doctor spoke.

He pushed up his glasses, but it did nothing to hide the dismissive look in his eyes. As if he believed he was truly better than everyone in this room.

“I know my name. My age. That kind of thing.” Akechi lied.

Play dumb, just keep playing dumb. Let them reveal all their cards before you say anything. Akechi was suddenly struck by how he was acting and thinking. Was this... the real him? This cold calculating man? Waiting to see what others would do or say before revealing his own cards? Akechi wasn’t sure he liked it.

“I see.” the doctor said.

“Akechi-kun, you are so much more than just some young man off the streets. You are Goro Akechi, you are the Detective Prince.” Sai slid a folder across to him and he frowned.

On the front was a picture, but the man he saw wasn’t someone he recognized. He knew that was his face, his body, but everything was all wrong. Something about this other Akechi made him shutter.

“I don’t understand.” Akechi muttered.

Sai flipped open the folder. It had newspaper clippings and other things in there, including a full bio. Akechi pulled it closer, staring.

“You are the savior we all have been waiting for. You saved so many lives, helped so many people with your skills. These are the only articles left about your heroic deeds, but Akechi-kun, you were a hero.” Sai said smiling.

Akechi looked at him and then the young man in the tan suit jacket. He flipped through the file until he came across some pictures. They were of people he didn’t recognize, until he got to one. Haru’s father stared back at him from the photograph and his heart stopped.

“This man.” Akechi said.

“Ah him. Kunikazu Okumura. What a nasty man he was.” Sai said simply.

Akechi swallowed. He recognized him from the pictures Haru had around her house.

“Why is he...in my folder?” Akechi asked.

“Because you helped us fix him.” Sai replied.

“Fix him?” Akechi muttered.

“Yes, he was a horrible man. Highly abusive to everyone he came in contact with, including his own sweet daughter. Abusing his employees, putting them into dangerous working conditions, even trying to auction off his daughter to the highest bidder to secure his own political ties.” Sai shook his head sadly.

Akechi slowly looked down. Haru had told him her father had done some horrible things, but never gave any details. To know the sweet girl had almost been sold off like some cheap whore sent a wave of rage through him.

“And these other people?” he asked.

“All the same. Lowly scum who fed off of the lives and hard work of other people, who ruined others chances to make themselves more powerful.” Sai replied.

“And I ‘fixed’ them all?” Akechi questioned.

“That’s right! You fixed them, made them better, helped them see the errors of their ways, so they could repent and return what didn’t belong to them. So many people were saved thanks to you.” Sai nodded.

He was trying to put a positive spin on murder and that sent shivers up Akechi’s spine. He put the folder down.

“How did I stop them? I mean I’m just a kid. How did I get close enough to… you know.” Akechi said.

Sai paused and then laughed.

“Oh no, no, no! You didn’t kill them, Akechi-kun! Goodness no!” Sai laughed.

The doctor chuckled too, but Akechi didn’t.

“Then I don’t understand.” Akechi said.

Sai leaned in, smiling.

_ “Like a shark” _ Akechi thought to himself.

“You have a gift, Akechi-kun. A very special gift. A gift that allows you to go inside the subconscious mind and fix things that are wrong.” Sai explained.

Akechi’s mind flashed to Morgana and frowned.

“I don’t understand. That’s impossible.” Akechi said.

“It is hard to understand, yes, but this is how you helped people. You would go in and fix them, make them better, help them understand that they needed to change to save our world.” Sai stated.

It was clearly not the full story. Akechi had been told what would happen if you ‘fixed’ things too much. Mental shutdown, coma, even death. Akechi’s eyes dropped to the folder again. He swallowed, just how many people had he had a hand in killing? Akira had always told him not to worry about it, but now? The evidence was right there in front of his eyes.

“How many people…?” Akechi asked.

“I’m sorry?” Sai asked back.

“How many people did I fix? How many people did you send me after?” Akechi asked angrily.

Sai leaned back, a frown on his face.

“There is no reason to get hostile, Akechi-kun. These people brought it upon themselves.” Sai stated.

Akechi looked down.

“It just...doesn’t seem right. I mean, they might have been bad, but couldn’t the police handle this?” Akechi asked.

“You were the police, Akechi-kun. You were the only one working towards justice. Everyone else was in their pockets.” Sai sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“And then the Phantom Thieves came along.” Sai started.

“Phantom… Thieves? Is that a joke?” Akechi asked.

“Oh they are very real and very much a threat to our goals.” Sai continued.

Akechi glanced at him and then the doctor.

“How so?” Akechi asked.

“They have gained same power you have, but they are using it for their own twisted deeds. Poor Okumura, you had just helped him see the error of his ways when they killed him.” Sai shook his head sadly.

Akechi stared. Wait, what?

“Are you telling me that these people killed Okumura? Why?” Akechi asked.

“He was too powerful. He could have helped us change the world. They don’t want change, Akechi-kun. They want to run amok and not face the consequences of their actions. That’s why we need your help. You need to help us stop them so we can finally get back on track.” Sai finished.

Akechi sat back in his chair. His brain was spinning. Everything the Thieves had told him was warring against the information he was now being given. What side did he believe? His mind flashed to Haru’s watery eyes, her gentle smile. He thought about Akira’s soothing voice and careful eyes. Yusuke with his bold poses and artistic ideals. Ann with her loud opinions and soft soul. Makoto with her strong convictions and steady shoulders. Futaba and her strange way of talking. Even Ryuji, his angry posture, but his harsh sobs.

“I need a moment.” Akechi said.

Sai and the doctor nodded.

“Follow us.” the doctor said.

Akechi stood and the two guards followed. They walked down a long hall to a dark door. Inside was a single cot, a table and chairs (bolted to the floor) a sink and a toilet. Akechi looked around and frowned.

“What is this place?” Akechi asked.

“For right now, we need to keep you safe, so you will stay here. You will understand in time that this is for your own safety.” the doctor explained.

Akechi was left alone soon after. As he walked around the room, he noticed cameras in the corners. This was not going to be good.

“He’s gone.” Makoto muttered as she paced the floor.

“This is most concerning.” Yusuke stated.

“What do we do?” Ann asked.

“We find him.” Akira replied simply.

“Akira, I do apologize, but it is not like we are going into the Metaverse anymore. He could be anywhere.” Yusuke stated.

“Look, we know it was Shido’s men right?” Akira demanded.

“Haru had her people look into them.” Makoto replied.

“We just need to find where he is.” Akira stated.

“And do what?” Ryuji demanded.

“Get him out.” Akira explained.

Akechi eyed the food before him and made a face. He had been in this room for twenty four hours based on the watch they had let him keep. Of course, he had no idea how long he had been unconscious for, but that's besides the point. So far, no one had come to see him and the food was brought in by a guard who stood by the door, watching his every move.

He took a bite and made a face before pushing it away. He wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be, but it was awful. The door opened then and Sai plus the doctor came in. The guard left and they were alone. Sai sat down in the other chair, leaving the doctor to stand.

“I see you aren’t eating.” the doctor said.

“It’s disgusting.” Akechi replied.

“Come now, Akechi-kun. You need to eat in order to be ready for the first test.” Sai pushed the plate back towards him. 

Akechi just stared at him.

“What test?” Akechi asked.

“Why a test to make sure you can still use your power! You might be a bit rusty after all this time.” Sai explained.

Akechi felt nervous. According to Akira and the others, the Metaverse was gone. There were no powers anymore.

“And what if I can’t do it?” Akechi asked.

Sai just laughed.

“We’ll keep trying until you can.” he stated simply.

Akechi felt his stomach drop. The guards came in and Akechi was pulled to his feet. He was forced to walk back down the long hallway behind Sai and the doctor. As he entered the room, he felt fear fill him.

Akechi moaned helplessly as they dragged him from the room and into his own. They tossed him onto the bed and left. He curled up, feeling the pounding of his head behind his eyes. They had tried to force him to go into the Metaverse, but it was clear they had no idea how it worked. They believed he could just open a portal or something and walk right in, but even Akira had told him it didn’t work that way.

What was he going to do? This was a lot bigger than he could handle alone, so what could he do? An idea popped into his head and he sat up a bit. It was risky, but it could work.

Akira stood outside the building and frowned. With Haru’s and Sae’s connections, they had found where they were keeping Akechi. How ironic it was the bottom of the same hospital Tae had once worked at. She still had her keys and while she had been a little uncertain of giving them to him, after he explained that there was a patient inside who needed to be taken out, she was a little more willing.

“If anyone asks, however, after you get caught, I am telling them you overpowered me and I was too scared to go to the police.” she said.

“Thanks, you’re the greatest.” he replied.

“I know.” she snarked back.

Ryuji and Yusuke had agreed to go in and act as a distraction while Makoto, Akira and Ann snuck in and tried to find Akechi. Yusuke and Ryuji made a huge scene in the main lobby as Akira used the key to sneak in the back. 

“Where to now?” Makoto asked, her brass knuckles on.

God if they were caught with some of the stuff they had, they would go to jail for sure.

“Down.” he replied.

Haru’s voice came over the comm.

“No police yet.” Haru stated.

“Good, keep it that way.” Akira said.

They slipped lower, using their skills from the palaces to get through the floors. That’s when they came across a mostly vacant floor. As they peeked around the corner, they could see someone being dragged into another room.

“Akechi-kun.” Ann whispered harshly.

“He doesn’t look good.” Makoto replied.

“Police have been dispatched. Get out of there.” Sae commanded over the comm.

Akira watched the guards leave before darting to the room. They were lucky it was unlocked. As Akira peeked inside, he found it empty.

“What?” Akira muttered.

Just then the door slammed into his head. Akira hissed as he hit the floor, Akechi coming around the door in a fighting stance before pausing.

“Akira?” he muttered shocked.

Akira waved as he placed a hand on his bruised cheek.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry! I thought you were one of the guards!” Akechi bent down.

“It’s fine. We need to go.” Akira muttered as he got up.

His ear was fucking ringing, but it was fine. Ann grabbed Akechi and they started back up the stairs. As they peeked around a corner, Akira pressed back as some armed guards rushed past them.

“They must know you are missing. We need to go.” Makoto muttered.

They made it out the side door just as Ryuji and Yusuke came over the comm.

“We had to book it. The security was getting nuts.” Ryuji explained.

Akira led Akechi to Sojiro’s car and they piled in. After they closed the door, the man sighed.

“This is the last time I am helping with something like this.” he muttered as he drove away. 

The cops blew right past them, never looking twice as they raced to the scene. Akira just smiled.

“Thank you. For saving me I mean.” Akechi said as he sat on Akira’s bed.

Ryuji rubbed his heck.

“Honestly, man, how fucking strong are you? That chokehold seriously hurt.” Ryuji whined.

“You deserved it. How dare you call my art rudimentary!” Yusuke snapped as he lifted the ice pack from his nose.

“Dude! We were supposed to play fight, not actually kill each other!” Ryuji yelled.

“Guys! Please.” Makoto demanded.

“Sorry.” they both replied.

Makoto turned her attention back to Akechi.

“Can you tell us what happened? We know it was Shido’s men who took you.” Makoto stated.

Haru placed a hand on her shoulder and Makoto looked at her.

“Mak-chan, we aren’t questioning Akechi-kun here. We want to make sure he’s alright, remember?” Haru said.

Makoto flushed and looked away with a cough.

“My apologizes.” she muttered.

“It’s alright. Yes, it was Shido’s men. He called himself Sai Yukitsugu.” Akechi said.

“Yes, we confirmed as much.” Sae said from her place.

“But how do they remember you? I mean we talked to everyone and no one remembered you.” Ryuji asked.

“There is a good chance if they were in contact with the Metaverse themselves they could remember him.” Futaba stated.

Akechi told them what he had been told and when he was done, everyone was quiet. Akira nodded his head.

“It makes sense. They have no idea the Metaverse is gone. They think they still have a chance.” Akira said.

“But what does this mean?” Haru asked.

“They will realize Akechi is gone. They probably already have. If so, they will come looking for him at Haru’s home. We need to be ready.” Sae stated.

Her eyes were alight with fire. It seems the gambler had one last ace up her sleeve.

Haru and Akechi sat in Haru’s living room when the doorbell rang. She nodded to the butler, who opened it. A flood of people immediately came in. Leading the charge was Sai and the doctor.

“My, so many people.” Haru said simply.

“Okumura-san.” Sai said coldly.

“Good day.” Haru smiled.

“Akechi-kun. There you are. Officers, arrest Okumura-san for kidnapping!” Sai demanded. 

Several officers looked at each other. One stepped forward.

“Sir, we were told you asked us to come here to get a mentally unstable young man away from Okumura-san. As far as I can see, he looks fine.” the officer said.

Akechi nodded and waved.

“Hello everyone.” Akechi said.

“He is fine. He’s home after all.” Haru replied.

“Home? I think not!” Sai demanded.

“And how can you be sure?” Sae asked as she walked into the room.

“Nijima-san?” the officer asked.

“Yes, I was here, visiting my client when you all came in so rudely.” Sae said sitting down.

“Y-Your client?” Sai stuttered.

“Why yes, Goro Akechi of course.” Sae said sweetly.

“And he is your client for what reason?” Sai demanded.

“Stalking! He came to me about two strange men following him around and claiming he was some Detective Prince or some nonsense like that. Thankfully, Haru-san here has been kind enough to watch over him.” Sae nodded to Haru.

Sai and the doctor scowled.

“This is ridiculous! We were not stalking him!” the doctor demanded.

“Oh? But you were following him around, correct? If I remember correctly, that counts as stalking.” Sae said.

The doctor paled quickly, realizing his mistake. The officer coughed.

“Okumura-san, do you have anything to say about this?” he asked.

“Yes, as of this morning, I have a no contact restraining order against the two men in front of me. Sae-san.” Sae got up and walked over, handing the papers over.

“By law, you cannot come near either of my clients.” Sae said smugly.

“I see this was a waste of time and manpower, Yukitsugu-san. My captain will be hearing all about this.” the officer stated.

As they left, they took Sai and the doctor with them. Sae chuckled as Akira and the other Thieves appeared.

“They will be back.” Sae stated.

Akira smiled, eyes flashing red.

“And we will be waiting.” Akira replied.

Sai and his accomplices did try again to get control over Akechi, but Sae fought them at every turn. When that didn’t work, they attempted to kidnap him again, but the Thieves were always one step ahead. Between Futaba’s careful tracking and a little help from Sae’s shadier contacts, Sai was eventually arrested for several counts of underage porn. The doctor, whom Akechi never learned the name of, disappeared without a trace soon after.

“All’s well that ends well.” Akira muttered into Ryuji’s hair.

“Yeah, but I seriously wish you had brushed your teeth before saying that in my ear.” Ryuji mumbled, curling up against Akira’s side.

“Hm truly.” Akechi agreed from the other side.

It was an odd arrangement and one that had its ups and downs, but if Akira had even one wish in this whole world, it was that this never changed and he could stay, warm and safe, between his two lovers for the rest of his life.


End file.
